


An Extended Correspondence on the Taming of a Feral Woman

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father Figure, Ferals, Growling, Howling, Kissing, L-Bombs, Lots of Relationship Development, Marking, More Tags Inside, Science Experiment, Spanking, Steampunk, Turn of the Century, gentle to rough, narration, primal, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This script is a series of twelve letters from a man writing to his colleague. The man is running an experiment where he is attempting to see if it is possible to train a feral woman to be civilized. The letters detail her progress as she slowly develops from a beast to a civilized woman. While the letter addresses his collogue, the audience surrogate is meant to be the feral woman.Be warned, this is really long and there is no sex until 12k words in (although it's definitely NSFW). I understand that it definitely won't be for everyone and will be very difficult to fill. But I really wanted to develop both characters and their relationship in detail. I wanted to feel like the girl was really growing and I want the father figure relationship to be heavily established.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	An Extended Correspondence on the Taming of a Feral Woman

[M4F] An Extended Correspondence on the Taming of a Feral Woman [Mdom][Father Figure][Steampunk][Turn of the Century][Letter Writing][Lots of Relationship Development][Lots of Character Development][Primal][Civilized][Emotional Incest][L-Bombs][Science Experiment][Spanking][Narration][Very Slow Burn][15K words][More Tags Inside]

Script Notes: This script is a series of letters from a man writing to his colleague. The man is attempting to see if it is possible to train a feral woman to be civilized. The letters detail her progress as she slowly develops from a beast to a civilized woman. While the letter addresses his collogue, the audience surrogate is meant to be the feral woman. 

Setting Notes: Steampunk with turn-of-the-century dialogue.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==========Letter #1:[Introduction][Rescuing][Strangers to Friendly][Side-Show Oddities][Comfort] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

I must once again compliment you on your keen eye. Following your last correspondence, I took the train down to Dr. Barium's Side-Show Oddities to examine the girl myself. Despite my faith in your work, I must admit that my expectations were not high. I know that you understand. Our search to find a true feral has so often ended in disappointment. I'm sure that you recall the many actresses with unkempt hair posing at circuses. The ones that would all-too-conveniently sit idly wherever a kind woman with a coin approached their cage.

Well, this girl had no such politeness. She was exactly as you described-wild and entirely untamed. Her eyes showed no recognition of her fellow man. Any time anyone dared to approach her, she shrieked and tried to bite, and she knew no tricks. Her handlers were too frightened to even go near her. At best, the bravest was willing to throw meat at her from a distance. However, the girl refused to use her hands to eat it. She simply snatched pieces in her mouth and swallowed them whole. It was the most remarkable thing that I had ever seen. 

Of course, the moment that I realized what she was, I had to have her. We've waited far too long for a subject of study and I wasn't about to let such a perfect specimen slip through my grasp. Unfortunately, the process of acquiring her proved difficult. As you suspected, the girl is fully grown and obviously of age, so it wasn't possible to pursue adoption. 

However, I am sure that you know that I am a man of many solutions. In this case, I was quick to realize that, if the girl was grown, that meant that she had the right to choose where she went. If she didn't wish to remain part of some carnival act, then no one could keep her there. Therefore, I didn't need to pay anybody for her company. I just needed to convince her to follow me. 

The process proved to be simple enough. I approached her without a hint of fear in my eyes. She didn't scare me in the slightest. I knew that no one had ever gotten close to her in quite a while, so I assumed that she would timid. As I got near, I realized that I was correct. She pushed herself toward the back of her cage. Her expression was somewhere between panic and confusion. However, I made no attempt to comfort her. I doubted that the girl needed comfort half as much as she needed proper nourishment. 

So, I pulled a bit of bread from my pocket as tossed it at her. I doubted that she would know that it was edible, but hoped that she might understand the pattern-most things thrown at her were food. Thankfully, as wild as she was, the girl was also bright. She crawled toward the bread and bit into it without question. 

Pleased with my cleverness, I threw pieces at shorter and shorters distances in an attempt to lure her to me. Her eyes quickly lost their uncertainty. She was too distracted by the new taste in her mouth to pay me any mind. I threw more and more pieces. And, by the time she remembered herself, she was eating out of the palm of my hand. 

I knew that she would follow me anywhere after that. After all, I have given her more kindness than she had likely ever known. While she didn't understand a word that I exchanged with her handlers, the moment that I convinced them to open her cage, she ran to me and held on for dear life. 

I gripped her tightly. Despite myself, part of me was afraid that she might vanish as though she was just some optimistic dream, but luckily, I manage to keep my senses as I carried her out of the park. I was delighted to finally be holding the prize that we've been seeking for so long. 

I commissioned a carriage to take us home. I knew that the poor dear had never seen a steam engine, so a train seemed unwise. The journey back was agreeable enough. The driver was less than thrilled with her flinging herself against the walls of the coach, but I paid him well for his trouble, and eventually, she fell asleep. 

In fact, she hasn't woke since we've arrived. However, it has only been a few hours and I doubt the poor thing has ever felt safe enough to truly rest. In any case, it has given me some time to collect myself and send you my regards. Although I am not sure that words can properly express my excitement, I am eager to begin our experiment. While domesticating the girl will be a trying task, I can only imagine our findings if we prove such a thing were possible. 

I best wish you a good evening, my friend, before our creature begins to stir. I shall send along the first of my findings in short manner. Keep an eye out for them in the post. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #1==========

==========Letter #2:[Encouraging to Eat][Teaching to Talk][Restraint][Patience]mentions of[Punishment] ==========

Dearest Friend,

I do hope that the day finds you well. I am thrilled that you also take such joy in the girl's arrival. Although, I do regret that you will not be able to visit sooner. I am eager for you to fully witness her wild nature and to examine her with your own wonderous eyes. However, until you can leave your dear wife's bedside, I shall do best to report any significant findings to you through post. Consider this letter to be the first of many on that subject.

The girl is just now entering her second week here and progress has been slow, which is to be expected. She still cannot understand a word that leaves my lips. Yet, I maintain my suspicion that she is clever even in her savagery. In her short time here, she has come to learn that our sounds have purpose even if she has not yet discerned their meaning. She pauses to look at me whenever I attempt to speak with her. Sometimes, she even tries to mimic my sounds back to me, although she cannot yet move her mouth properly. 

I have attempted to teach her the alphabet, but she grows frustrated easily. The general result is a book being throw across the room. If she were a bit more developed, I would take a ruler to her wrists for such behavior. However, I must teach her to recognize the basics of cause and effect before she can understand the reasoning behind such punishment. Meanwhile, I must do my best to be patient with her tantrums and do my best to recognize that her frustration is reasonable given her lack of understanding.

Thankfully, more progress has been made with meal times. While she still cannot hold any silver wear, she has at least learned to pick up food with her hands. The first few nights, I simply fed her from a bowl on the floor because it was all that she would tolerate. Then, I got the idea to place her in my lap while she dined. 

She resisted at first, but the creature does crave touch more than I think that she cares to admit to herself. It took a few minutes. I held her arms firm until she stopped struggling, and eventually, she eased herself against my chest. From then on, she remained still in my arms, almost like a little doll. 

Of course, when the food was brought out, she tried to bite at it. I held her by the chin until she quieted once more then I lifted a fork to her mouth. She nearly swallowed the fork along with the food, but at least she found the method agreeable. The next few nights, she would crawl into my lap and let me spoon-feed her, which thankfully has stopped her from biting at things quite so often.

And just last night, she has begun to eat without my assistance. She remains in my lap and still refuses to take the fork for herself. But she will grab at things with her fingers and eat whatever happens to be in her grasp. While I realize that this approach to dining is far from civilized, I am inclined to allow her to continue the practice until her hands grow more dexterous. 

At the very least, she seems to slowly be coming to the realization that her limbs might be used for something other than walking. I hope this will allow me to further develop her habits in the coming weeks. 

For now, though, I must retire. As one might expect, caring for such a creature requires a fair amount of effort. I must do my best to sleep when she sleeps. I hope that you find the letter informative and I promise to write again shortly. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #2==========

==========Letter #3:[Inquisitivenss][Empiricism][Playing][Promises][Smiles][Good Girl][Affection]==========

Dearest Friend, 

I apologize for the delay in writing. I realize that it has been a fortnight since my last letter. Please know that it was not my intention to ignore our correspondence for so long. The girl has proved to be quite energetic and it has been a while since I've had a moment to sit down and collect my thoughts.

Her shock in surroundings has worn off and it has been replaced with nearly insatiable curiosity. She now has a perhaps-too -excellent grasp of how her fingers work. As demonstrated by the fact that she will grab at absolutely everything. Any object that she sees, she must immediately touch. Her fingerprints mar every painting in my house. Half my wardrobe is missing because she grabbed it and hid it somewhere. I've tried to move my valuables out of her reach, but the dear has learned to climb now too. 

The only thing that I've managed to get her to show restraint with is fire. It was one of the first things that she tried to touch, and well, I thought it might best let her experience its effects. Although I knew it might harm her, it would begin to teach the basics of cause and effect. Naturally, she pulled her hand back and shrieked with pain. Then, she stuck her hand in again. It took several attempts, but she was finally convinced that it would always burn. The girl certainly is quite the little empiricist. 

However, her inquisitiveness has gotten in the way of any formal lessons. It is impossible to keep her still long enough to teach her anything, but I am not inclined to curb her impulses quite yet. She is learning far too much on her own for me to wish to interrupt it with proper study. Simply by listening, she has managed to pick on the basic meaning of terms. She may only know about ten words in total, but I suspect that she has a partial understanding of far more. 

Although she still cannot speak, she is able to match sounds with certain letters. If I write B, then she will recite 'Bababba' over and over. She can do the same with about half the letters. Sometimes, she will even make the sounds unprompted, although I rather suspect she does so simply because she enjoys making noise. In truth, it drives me a little mad, but this is such a crucial stage in her development that I don't wish to discourage anything.

Instead, I tried to find a healthy outlet for her energy and allowed her some time outdoors. I realize that you might think it a foolish decision as she might attempt to run away from me. But, frankly, I was at my whit's end and I had to make some compromise. Besides, I believed that the girl was strongly bonded to me and trusted that she would not flee.

Thankfully, my suspicion proved correct. Despite all of her wildness indoors, she seemed hesitant to even leave my side when we stepped into the sunlight. It was a bit shocking considering the girl's past, but I encouraged her, and eventually, she remembered how to play again. From then on, each time I would take her out, she would run back and forth until I would whistle to call her back to me. 

We've only run into trouble one afternoon so far when I foolishly took my eyes off her for a moment. I cannot recall what distracted me, but when I looked up, she had vanished. I whistled and whistled, but she would not return to me. Panicked, I rushed off towards the woods. It seemed the most likely place that she would have gone.

Luckily, it didn't take long to find her. She hadn't gone far past the tree line, but she still wouldn't respond to my calls. She just stood there and stared up past the dead branches. It took me a moment to spot what had caught her eye. 

It turns out that she had spotted one of the new dirigibles from Huntingtin's Emporium. His landing pad isn't far my property and he has always enjoyed testing out his flying machines. I was surprised that the girl was so interested in them though. I had purposely kept most technology away from her thinking that she would be frightened by it, but it seemed that her curiosity extended well beyond the walls of my home. 

I thought about scolding her for running off as I approached, but I knew that she wouldn't understand my meaning and I couldn't quite bring myself to put tears in those innocent eyes. Besides, she looked at the blimp which such child-like fascination that any anger I felt quickly dissipated. 

I took her hand and told her that she might one day ride in such a machine if she was a good girl. I knew that she couldn't have possibly understood any of those words, but she somehow seemed to grasp something in what I was saying. She nodded and smiled at me. It was the first time that I had seen her smile, and it was the first time that I think I truly saw her beauty. For so long, it had been hidden behind her shrieks and matted hair. I honestly didn't even think of her as a woman, but there was something about that smile. 

I'm afraid I cannot offer much insight as to what either of us learned that day. However, I do hope that our lessons will offer opportunities for her happiness. I know that you likely think of me as soft for such musing, but if you ever met her, I'm sure that you would feel the same. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #3==========

==========Letter #4:[Understanding][Clocks][First Words][Spanking][Comfort] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

I know that the length between letters only grows, but the girl develops so quickly that I scarcely have time to keep up. In only a month's time, she has already learned far more than we ever could have imagined. So many have claimed that it was impossible for ferals to speak, but I'm pleased to report that she has somehow achieved it. 

She uttered her first word just two weeks ago while we were sitting in the library. It was one of her rare moments of quiet when she seems content enough to look at pictures in books. I cherish such moments, yet even when they occur, they are often disrupted by the chime of that old cuckoo clock that my sister bought me. The thing is an annoyance. I've long considered getting rid of it, but the girl has become rather smitten with it. Whenever she hears it chime, she will run over to it and watch the little clock-work bird bob in and out of its nook. It would be charming if it didn't happen every single hour.

But, nonetheless, it proved it useful for finally giving her the courage to speak. I could tell that she had been close to talking for a while, yet something was always giving her hesitation. I was entirely unsure of how to solve the problem. So, you can imagine my surprise when she uttered the word 'clock', and I looked up from my book to see her pointing at that nuisance. Apparently, the clocked had stopped in the past hour. I hadn't noticed as I was grateful for the silence. Yet she, despite not knowing how to tell time, somehow sensed that the clock ought to have chimed again and felt the need to inform me that it was broken. 

Once I got over my shock, I told her that I would have it fixed if she would repeat the word for me. I am not certain that she understood my meaning, but she pointed at the wall and kept saying 'clock' over and over. So, I sent it out for repair. 

Perhaps, it is unwise of me to get it fixed. It does cause me such a headache, but if it will motivate her to keep talking, then that ought to be reason enough to keep it. I know that you think that I spoil the girl. And, I must admit, in many regards, you are right. However, there is no harm in fixing a broken clock. 

If my words don't provide you with enough solace, I can also add that I've taken a firmer hand with her in other matters. Unfortunately with words comes defiance. The girl has been no exception to that rule. She learned to say word 'no' without a single lesson and has taken to repeating it often. I cannot blame her too much for exploiting it. For so long, she could never speak in opposition on any matter. 

Admittedly, when I am able, I indulge her. If she would prefer to eat a bit later, I see no real harm in it. However, I can no longer disrupt her formal teaching when she is at such a crucial point in language acquisition. She must learn to sit still otherwise she will never develop properly. So, if she defies me, I will sternly remind her that she must obey me. Then, if she protests, I will spank her three times with a ruler. 

It pains me to do it as the tears come quickly, but it has thus far been a successful method of correction. After she takes a few moments to calm herself in my arms, she will return to her work with a proper vigor. I do not think that she will require anything harsher until her mind develops a bit more. However, I assure you that, if she should require it, then I will effectively give it. As fond as I am growing of the girl, I remain first committed to our experiment and I will not let any affection stand in the way of our pursuit of knowledge. I ask that you please keep these considerations in mind. I promise to write again soon with another update. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #4==========

==========Letter #5:[Storytelling][Undressing][Nudity][Body Praise][New Clothes] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

I write again bearing good news. The girl has progressed even further. She can now speak in simple sentences and even manage to engage me in basic conversation. It truly is a remarkable feat for two months' time. Of course, our talks are hardly over matters of substance. However, I still take some small delight in knowing which flowers she finds the prettiest and which side dish she most prefers. The honesty with which she speaks is quite refreshing. She will readily ask any question that comes to her mind and answer any of the queries that she knows. 

I just wish that so much wasn't far beyond why she can comprehend. I cannot answer her properly when she asks me what makes the snow fall or why meat changes color when it's cook. Words like evaporation or thermodynamics would only confuse her. I've tried explaining to her that she will understand someday, but she quickly grows impatient with such promises. So, I've taken to making up stories and myths to appease her. The snow queen makes the snowfall and the fire king changes the color of the meat. I know that I ought not to lie to her, but the stories do a good job of quieting her mind for a bit. I realize that the truth will be discovered someday when her mind grows, but I hope that by then she will understand why I deceived her and not judge me too for the sin. 

In any case, I am pleased to say that she is finally wearing proper clothes now. For the first few weeks, the maids had to keep dressing her in robes because she immediately tore off anything else. Fortunately, she has since gotten much better about keeping calm, so last week I sent out to have a dress made for her. I had to guess a bit at the measurements, but thankfully, one of the servants once worked as a seamstress and she was able to give a decent enough estimate.

The clothes arrived without issue but getting them on the girl proved to be a bit tricky. Since the objects were unfamiliar, she refused to allow any of the servants to come near her with them. Any time that they tried, she began shaking and cowering in the corner of the room. Finally, one of the bolder maids suggested that I attempt to dress her myself. 

And, in your confidence, I must admit that I agreed to her suggestion. I know that it is improper of me to see her naked, but I thought it best to leave decorum aside for a moment. She needed to be dressed and I was the only one that she was willing to let do it. 

She calmed immediately when the servants left the room. Her trust in me had been well-established by that point, but I still never cease to wonder at it. I instructed her to take off her robe and she did so willingly. She did not yet know to be ashamed of her own body. 

I didn't let my eyes linger on her, but I couldn't help but be reminded of her womanhood. It was still too easy to forget it under all her remaining savagery. Yet, she stood there was a woman. The same as in any medical textbook. Any difference her rags had masked was now gone, and then I felt the embarrassment that she was too naive to realize. 

Thankfully, she has become quite keen in sensing my moods. Perhaps you might think of it as projection, but I maintain that she well-knew her aim when she reminded me to dress her. At the least, she remained docile while I put clothes on her. Given her sensitivity to touch, I had expected her to recoil at the new sensations, but she accepted each article without complaint. 

Once I was done dressing her, I turned to examine the fit of the clothing. Thankfully, everything wore properly and I could now inspect her form with a bit more dignity. Other than the messiness of her hair, she looked indistinguishable from a lady that I might meet for tea. The dress and corset hugged her well. If they didn't know what she was, some might have even found her appearance charming. I also might have felt as such, but as you know, I've already been charmed by her. 

I turned her toward the mirror so that she might get a good look at herself. I was interested to see what she thought of the outfit. While she understands mirrors, until that point, she had never been particularly interested in her reflection. Once she had realized that mirrors would only copy her movements, she no longer desired to play in front of one. However, that afternoon, she stared at her reflection with a newfound fascination. 

And then she asked me if she was a lady. I smiled and told her yes, admittedly in part because I hoped that it would encourage her to keep clothes on. Yet, she smiled back at me with such grace that I could no longer consider the term ill-fitting. 

I let her admire her reflection for a bit while I sent out for more clothing. While I was pleased that she was so taken with her outfit, I knew that she would be bound to dirty them quickly. My suspicion has already proved correct in the short gap between that afternoon and this time of writing. Thankfully, the new garments arrive next Tuesday and I ordered enough to last for a good while. My hope is that you have received this letter by then and that all is well. I shall send another correspondence when the girl reaches her next milestone. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #5==========

==========Letter #6:[Reading][Clockworks][Comfort][Conversation][Questions] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

I hope that my pen can find words tonight because my mind is astounded. She can read. This is far beyond what anyone thought a feral could accomplish. Not only can she talk, but she can read. Right now, she can only manage short sentences and picture books, but that's still better than we ever could have hoped and her skill only improves every day. With training, I'm confident that she might be able to read advanced texts in as little as six months' time. I know that you must think that I'm overly optimistic, but the girl is exceptionally bright. 

Her speech has improved as well. While she still stutters a bit, she can converse about most daily subject matter now. Her favorite topic of discussion is cogs and gears. Since she loved that cuckoo clock so much, I bought her several wind-up toys to keep her amused. She enjoys predicting how many times the wind-up frog will hop or in which corner the little tin squirrel might race. As a bit of a test, I gave her some rather poor estimates for her games and she was able to realize that I was likely incorrect. In truth, I'm a bit disappointed that she's finally realized my fallibility, but I'm pleased that her grasp on reality grows firmer. 

She's now talkative enough that I feel comfortable asking more about her past. But, unfortunately, she hasn't been able to give informative answers. It isn't that she lacks the words. Her vocabulary has kept up with the rest of her progress. She simply cannot recall much before the day we met. She remembers the cage and the bread, but she has very few memories of her days as a carnival side-show. She mostly has occasional visions of raw meat and vicious laughter, and she has no recollection whatsoever of her time in the wild. 

Yet, perhaps, it's for the better. The visions send her into such fits that we often must stop lessons entirely. She will begin to shake with sobs and refuses to stop until I pull her into my lap to comfort her. Of course, I don't mind holding her and would never punish her for such outbursts. It's hardly her fault that she experienced such horrors. I can only imagine that her time before entering civilization might have been considerably worse and part of me is grateful that she cannot remember those cold lonely days. 

Unlike me, she seems less preoccupied with her past than one might expect. Most days she lives in the moment and does her best to remind me to do the same. Since spring has arrived, she often insists that I put down my reading and accompany her outside. She very much enjoys the sunshine and, now that she has settled a bit, our walks around the garden are quite mutually relaxing. If I'm in the mood, I might tell her a bit of our world's history. But, just as often, we will walk in comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of birds chirping. At least until she spots a blimp, which she always insists on chasing after. 

She has taken a greater interest in others as well. As much as she clings to me, I am no longer the sole object of her attention. She often peaks out the window to watch the various carriage pass. Sometimes she jumps up and down when someone that she recognizes strolls by. I have not introduced her to anyone, but she had made up various names for the people that she watches. The milkman is called Daniel. The old lady at the end of the road is Georgia. The taxi driver is Paul. I supposed that I ought to have discouraged such creativity but, in fairness, I have no idea of any of their real names and the girl will likely never meet any of them. 

I know that ought to introduce to someone soon though. Her inquisitiveness about her fellow man is becoming unquenchable. Every day brings a new round of questions: How many people exist?, Do they have houses like ours?, Why are some different than others?, Are they all like you?. I do my best to answer her honestly, although the questions are often difficult. However, I know that my words will not placate her much longer. She needs to see the world outside of this house and, with great caution, I will show it to her. You may expect to receive my findings on our excursions in a short time. Until then friend, I wish you well. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #6==========

==========Letter #7:[Outings][Bakery][Nervousness][Kissing][Obedience][Pride] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

I hope that the warm weather is treating you well and that you are not too bothered by the spring showers. I'm pleased to report that the girl continues to progress and doesn't seem to show any signs of slowing down. Her speech, while still childlike, is now rich in both diction and vocabulary. She can converse almost normally with most of my staff. When they talk, some of the servants even admit to forgetting her feralness until she says something out of place.

Her reading has improved as well, albeit at a slower pace. This is to be expected given her unfamiliarity with the subject matter, but she has become far more patient with the material. I used to have to force books into her hands. Now, she will grab them eagerly and is content to sit with one for hours. We've spent many a quiet afternoon in my study as she worked her way through one of my childhood favorites. 

However, I'm not keeping her entirely locked up anymore. As I promised in my last letter, I have attempted to introduce her to a few people with some decidedly positive results. At the least, my first attempt went well enough. I took her to the bakery on the corner. I thought that she might enjoy the trip given that she still has quite the fondness for bread. Although, I think that the journey might have been more exciting to her than the food. 

When I told her my plans, she squealed in delight and rushed to tie her hair into a bun. She then ran out of the door and took hold of my wrist. She practically dragged me the entire way, despite not having the slightest clue where she was going. I did my best to direct her as I hoped passersby wouldn't find us too out of place. Fortunately, I think most just thought that I was a man with an overly excitable wife. 

Once we got to the bakery, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. Quietly, I reminded her to obey me as I instructed her to act properly. I told her that she must wait until it was our turn to order and then she must only politely ask for what she wanted. Although she nodded and waited patiently for me to lead her inside, it did nothing to assuage my fears. For some reason, on the walk over, I had become convinced that new sensations of the bakery would somehow cause her to revert to her former self. As if the moment that she smelt the scent of freshly baked bread, she would leap over the counter and begin eating everything in sight. 

I did my best not to let my nervousness wear on my face as we entered the shop and, to her credit, she did her best to prove the unfoundedness of my worries. Her eyes took a moment to properly adjust to everything, but she remained calm, although transfixed by the bustling of people. I kept a gentle grip on her hand as led her to the end of the short queue in front of the register. She remained too fascinated by the small crowd to notice the various rolls and sweets that littered the shelves, so I took care to point them out to her. 

I tried to make the conversation sound causal, just the mundane chatter of a man and his wife. I don't know if she fully understood the game that I felt forced to play, but she seemed to grasp the hint enough to speak properly. She nodded and ask which thing I thought that she might like most. Relieved that her excitement hadn't caused her to want to order half the store's inventory, I selected a blueberry scone for her and took a coffee for myself for good measure. We paid and, despite her laughing excitedly at the ding of the register, no one thought of us as anything but ordinary. 

Neither of us ate on the walk home. However simple the interaction, we were both flabbergasted by its success. Still, my nerves didn't fully leave me until I had closed the front door behind us. Only then did I finally let my jubilation show. She had truly done it. She had managed to act as a proper woman. Even if our time out was short, it was so much more than I ever could have expected even a month ago.

I wanted to tell how proud I was of her, but I wasn't certain that she thought that she had achieved anything remarkable. So, I rewarded her by spinning her around and gave her a kiss. To my surprise, she looked down. It gave me pause. I didn't know if I should apologize, but she seemed to shake it off quickly. Without another word on the topic, she hugged me and asked for her scone. 

As she nibbled it, I told her that we might go on another trip soon. She nodded eagerly as she licked her fingers. I was pleased that she enjoyed herself. Despite my anxiety, I do wish to take her out again soon. After all, socialization is an important part of her education and I cannot do it properly if I keep her in this house. I do appreciate your continued patience with my experimental methods, my dear friend. Obviously, one cannot know what exact measure to apply in such an unusual situation, but I am pleased that mine has been largely successful so far. I will write again soon with more results.

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #7==========

==========Letter #8:[Typewriters][Spanking][Punishment][Comfort][L-Bombs] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

Thank you for your last response. I am pleased that you agree with my methods, and I am equally pleased to report that the girl is doing well. She can read well enough now that I can begin to teach her other subjects. I had been delaying introducing mathematics because I didn't want to overwhelm her, but she's taken to it quite easily. She's already mastered most of the basic arithmetic. I hope that she might even be able to start her on algebraic formulas in a couple of weeks. 

I've also tried to begin instructing her in writing, but she still lacks the coordination for it. I suppose that it's hardly surprising. She never learned how to manipulate her fingers when she was a child. It must be a far more difficult task to develop dexterity with so many years behind her. So, I decided it best not to force the issue for now. I got her a typewriter instead. It took a bit of time to get her to use it with any intention. Given her fascination for gears, she spent the first few days clacking keys and watching the machine to figure out how it worked. However, now that she has finally satisfied her curiosity, she sometimes writes some lines on it. She still seems a bit uncertain of what she ought to say, so I mostly ask her to compose short thank-you letters for me. I feel guilty about putting her to work, but she does enjoy the activity. 

We've had quite a few outings now. Nothing terribly long. Mostly just trips to the market and various errands, but she has always managed them well. I can't risk taking her in public too often though. I don't want anyone getting too curious or asking unwanted questions. I have no doubt that I could make up a lie about her if needed, but I worry about what she might think if I did such a thing. I'm not certain that I'm prepared to tell her why she must be introduced as my sister when we both know that she isn't. 

Moreover, I'm worried that the truth might upset her. Unfortunately, the girl still isn't beyond outbursts. Just last week, I had decided that it might be a good idea to get the girl a piano instructor. I had thought that learning an instrument might help develop her motor skills. So, I hired one of the neighbor's daughters. I'm not certain if you remember Sarah. I once hired her to play for us on one of your visits. She can be a bit shy, but I knew that she was good at playing and decent at keeping a secret. Therefore, she seemed like the most suitable person to ask.

However, we never got to the lessons. When Sarah arrived, I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and for some reason, that sent the girl into a blind rage. Before I could stop her, she lept on top of Sarah and began biting her with an extraordinary amount of force. Sarah screamed as I tried to pull the girl off her, but it was no use. Eventually, I had to call in the help of the servants. It took three of them and several minutes of coaxing to finally separate them. 

I had the servants send the girl away immediately so that I could assess the damage. Thankfully, Sarah wasn't seriously injured, although she was covered in some rather unusual marks. I offered to pay her whatever she would like for her silence, but she refused to accept anything. She said that pitied the girl too much to want to tell others and then left without another word. I don't know what she told her family, but I haven't heard from any of them so I assume that our secret is still safe. 

I assure you that girl was firmly punished for her actions. I was absolutely furious. She clearly knew better. I could no longer consider her impulsiveness an appropriate excuse. I simply could allow such a thing to happen again. The moment that Sarah left, I marched up to the girl's room and opened the door. I think that it was the first time that I had ever seen her frightened of me, but I didn't care. I grabbed her and put her over my knee. She squirmed, but I swatted her and told her to keep still, otherwise, she would only make things worse for herself. Thankfully, she obeyed and I flipped up her dress and removed her undergarments. I grabbed the ruler from her desk and swatted her over and over. She cried and begged for me to stop, but for once, her tears didn't move me. She needed to learn and pain was the quickest way to teach her. I grabbed her hands so that she couldn't shield herself and I kept spanking her until her ass grew sore. 

Once she went limp, I laid down the ruler and place her on the bed. Perhaps, I should have stayed with her, but I honestly was too angry to offer proper comfort. So, I went for a walk to ease my temper and left her to calm herself. It only took about fifteen minutes in the warm night air for the guilt to reach me. I had never punished her so harshly before and I always cuddled her afterward. While I still believed that I was right to discipline her, I worried that she might never trust me again. 

I tried to keep myself calm as I rushed back to her room. The sobbing had stopped by the time I got there, although I wasn't certain if that was a good sign. She was sitting on her bed when I entered. Her eyes were red and her face held a blank expression. I realized that I didn't have the slightest idea of what I ought to say. I thought about apologizing, but I didn't want her to think that she shouldn't have been reprimanded. So, rather than saying anything, I sat down next to her and let her crawl into my lap. 

I held her for a moment and asked if she was angry with me. She told me that she wasn't. She knew that she ought not to have behaved as she did and had been expecting to be punished for it. I told her that I admired her maturity on the matter but still felt that I shouldn't have left her alone. However, she only shrugged and muttered that I should have if I was still angry, and she knew that I was. I squeezed her close and let a smile escape my lips. She truly is quite astute sometimes.

She snuggled into my arms and we lay in silence for a moment. I listen to the tree branches creak until she finally whispered something. Although her voice was soft, I still heard it. She had asked me if I loved her. I said yes. Then she asked me if I loved her more than any other woman. I said yes again. After that, neither of us said another word. I fell asleep next to her and, if any the servants judged me for that, they knew better than to say anything.

My words weren't a lie as I'm sure that you realize. I do love her, although I know not in what sense. She is truly remarkable and loving her is an inevitable consequence of being near her. I cannot stop it and, if we wish to continue this experiment, then we must continue it with my love for her. While perhaps you find it inconvenient, I promise that it will not distract from our research, As I demonstrated that night, I can maintain a firm hand even if I have a soft heart. I assure you that my emotions will not limit my observation. I will continue to send updates until you tell me otherwise. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #8==========

==========Letter #9:[Steam Boat Ride][Getting Caught in the Rain][Embarassment][Naked Cuddling][L-Bombs] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

Thank you for your last letter. Both your sympathies and your encouragement are much appreciated. I am delighted that you wish to continue the experiment as the girl has already progressed so far. Since my last writing, she has continued to improve in her academics. She can now read as well as anyone and is currently navigating her way through our country's greatest authors. I try to keep my mouth shut, so I won't bias her towards my favorites, but I'm excited to find that we have similar tastes. 

She had less of an interest in algebra than I hoped, but she studied it more eagerly when I related it to one of her most favorite topics-cogs and gears. She has now mastered basic algebraic concepts. I expect that she will take even more kindly to geometry when I introduce the subject next week. I've also introduced to a few other subjects at a somewhat uneven pace. She knows a bit of history, a little science, and some poetry. I don't wish to tire her mind, so I try not to push any particular subject too much. I prefer to let her studies what interest her most.

Of course, I impose some limitations. Otherwise, she would spend all her time studying clockwork. She already knows more about than I do. She has even started making her own figures. They are simple, a wind-up duck or a corkscrew dog, but they work and I think they are nearly as good as the ones that you can buy at the shop. She always insists that she can do better though. 

Her consciousness keeps developing as well. She is becoming more aware of herself and how she appears to others as the following story attests. Last week, I decided that it might be nice to take her sailing. Honestly, I had no particular motivation for it, other than the fact that we've been having an unseasonably warm autumn. However, I told myself that it might be good to expose her to water. I kept insisting that, if I waited too long, she might come to fear lakes and oceans. Of course, she has never shown such fear. I was only using it as an excuse. Still, she works hard enough and I think that both of us have earned the right to have a little fun. 

I rented one of those steam-powered motorboats from the shop down by the river. Given her hobbies, I thought she might prefer it to a rowboat. I was told that it would be easy for two people to operate, so we set out on our own on a lazy afternoon. She has traveled enough now that short walks no longer excite her. She did prattle on about how she imagined the boat, but her pace was measured and her eagerness was infectious. 

The river was quiet that afternoon. We could see a few sailboats in the distance, but none looked like they would disturb our peace. The operator showed us how to work the boats various levers. To my chagrin, she was far quicker at learning than I was. The operator gave an amused smile but made no comment. He left us once he was confident that she at least had mastered the gears, and we set out on the water. 

Part of me almost wished that I had taken her sooner. It would have been fun to watch her dashing about the ship shrieking as we departed, but the glint in her eyes was still more than enough of a reward. I let her steer us out to the middle of the river as I looked over the water. It contrasted so beautifully with the changing leaves that I thought I was in a painting. I started to show the girl, but she was having such fun directing the boat that I decided not to interrupt her. The engine on the boat was much quieter than I had expected and I felt at ease with her in control of it. While I still didn't fully trust her to interact with people, gears she knew well. 

Eventually, we stopped for a late lunch a few miles up from the dock. She dipped her hand into the water as she bit into her sandwich. I could tell that she felt the impulse to splash but was politely working to control it. I thought about praising her. However, I knew that she would likely be frustrated with herself if she realized that I noticed. So, I asked her if she might like to be the captain of a steamship one day instead. She stared at me strangely and muttered that she had never considered having a job before. She knew that people had them, of course. They always did in books. But she didn't think that she was meant to have one. 

I told her that she would likely never need one. I had more than enough money to support her. She looked a bit sad when I mentioned that, so I insisted that she still might have one someday if she wished it and worked hard enough. I could tell that she thought I only said it to appease her, but she dropped the subject and pointed out a family of ducks swimming toward us. We fed them the crusts of our leftover sandwiches. I think that I enjoyed their quacking nearly as much as she did. 

We had meant to spend another hour after lunch traveling up the river, but the darkening sky made us turn back. We had barely pulled up the anchor when the clouds bursts. Within minutes, we were both soaked. I tried to ask if she was alright, but she ignored my words and lept up to direct the boat back to the dock. Unfortunately, even that its fastest speed, the boat took twenty minutes to reach port. By the time it got there, we both shaking with cold. I was amazed that she was able to steer in the ship given how badly she was shivering. 

Once the boat landed, I tied it to the dock immediately and pulled her off. The water was getting rough and I didn't want to risk the girl falling overboard. The poor dear still didn't know how to swim. Unaware of the danger, she told me that she could handle herself. However, I reminded her that she must obey me in public and that quietened her at once. 

The operator gave us a sympathetic frown as we bid him goodbye. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice how tightly I gripped her shoulders. I wrapped my coat around her as we hurried home. As cold as I was, I didn't want to risk her catching chill. She tried to tell me that she was warm enough, but I refused to remove it until we were finally inside.

When we finally had a roof over our head, I turned to remove her corset. I wanted to get the damp clothes off of us as quickly as possible. The sooner that they were gone, the sooner we could warm ourselves by the fire. Unfortunately, I could barely unlace one loop before she slapped my hand away. I stared at her in surprise as I watched her face turn crimson. I tried to explain my intentions, but she just shook her head. I felt taken back. She had never had a problem with me seeing her naked before. 

However, I knew that this wasn't the sort of thing that I ought to decide for her. I allowed her to undress in private. I did my best to remain expressionless as I did so, but I felt a bit upset. As charming as she had become, I missed the innocence that she once had. I knew she still trusted me, but her consciousness now made her realize just how separate we were. I wasn't part of her anymore. I was just somebody that she loved. 

Once she left, I wrapped a dry towel around my waist and lit a fire. I sat on the sofa by the hearth as I waited patiently for her to come downstairs. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. She appeared after about ten minutes dressed in a silk robe. Her eyes looked far more knowing than I had ever seen them. Without a word, she gave a sly smile and dropped the robe onto the floor. I gaped. I debated telling her that such behavior wasn't appropriate, but she likely already knew. After all, I suspected that she was doing this to comfort me and, honestly, I didn't mind.

I motioned for her to come join me. She smile and then slid next to me and threw the towel over both of us. It was a bit too small to be a proper blanket, but neither of us minded the excuse to cuddle. She watched the flames dance as I held her in my arms. I stroked her hair as we spoke of nothing in particular. By the time the night ended, I decided that her loving me was more than enough. 

You may draw what you wish from my musings. I know that most of this is far beyond what we planned to research and, if you find this letter useless, I will not blame you. My only hope is that you understand my feelings. While I don't fully comprehend them, I think that everyone should feel them at least once. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #9==========

==========Letter #10:[Ballerinas][Clockworks][Kissing][Tempting][Civility] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

I hope you have been well. Thank you again for your delicate responses. Your correspondence has been invaluable to me during this rather strange time. I wish that I could say that the girl has become less of a paradox, but as she develops, her complexities only grow more intricate. I assure you that her academic progress remains constant, but it hardly seems worth mentioning now. She can talk, read, write, and solve complex equations. She has enough knowledge of most subjects to speak of them adequately at a dinner party and I am of great confidence that her insights will only grow. Should she ever stop or regress, I will sure notify you. Otherwise, I think it best not to waste ink on the topic anymore. 

Honestly, her personal regard is of greater interest to me as of late. She can now separate her past and present selves, and longs to distance herself from what she once was. She remembers before she could speak, when I had to hold her in my arms and spoon-fed her dinner, and it horrifies her. She wishes to be considered just as human as you or I and now works hard to maintain an air of civility. 

She often asks me about her impulses. She wants to if they are natural or the extent to which she ought to suppress them. I've explained to her that we have most of the same desires as beasts. We simply have more polite ways of satisfying them. I've tried to assure her that she already knows most of these practices. She no longer leaps across the table to grab for a bread roll. Yet, she still doesn't seem to fully trust herself to act properly.

A particularly thorny issue in that regard has been dancing. Despite that disastrous piano lesson, I've been making an effort lately to expose her to music. Some classical and some more modern. I have no intent with it. I just thought she might enjoy hearing it. Which she did, but she kept complaining that the songs often compelled her to move her body. The first few times she mentioned it, I laughed and told her that desire to dance was common to nearly everyone. 

However, she refused to drop the subject. Once she had a few days to collect her thoughts, she explained that she, of course, knew that people danced. It occurred in nearly every novel that she had read. Yet, she still couldn't think of it as a civilized activity, to move one's body about so freely seemed almost savage. I tried not to chuckle and mentioned that she might witness dancing before she decided that it was savage. As wonderful as books are, some things needed to be experienced to be understood. 

She sighed and asked if I would take her to see one then. I said yes. I saw no harm in it. I knew that there was a touring ballet company in town and the girl was now more than capable of sitting quietly for a couple of hours. I bought the tickets the following day. I did arrange for us to have a private box. While I had no doubt that the girl could manage talking to strangers, I preferred the privacy and the comfort. 

I must say that the show was marvelous. By a stroke of luck, the company had an apparent side interest in tinkering. They had managed to create a line of animatronic ballerinas. The clockworks could mimic the all poses and movements of real ones. Of course, they could only do so rigidly and at a much slower pace, but it was still delightful to watch. The real ballerinas joined the clockworks on stage and dance around them. Somehow, their graceful leaps made the jerky motion of the machines seem poetic by contrast. Although each was so different, both seemed to compliment each other perfectly. While the clockworks were merely gears, on stage, they seemed as much ballerinas as the beautiful woman dancing next to them.

Of course, the girl was completely transfixed by the scene. I was thrilled that her first introduction to dance could be combined with her love mechanics. She watched the performance so carefully, her eyes trancing every bend and bow. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but I couldn't bear to break her immersion. So, I just put my arm around her and enjoyed the dance.

She applauded a little too enthusiastically when they finished, but it wasn't enough to draw any unwanted stares. I didn't bother to correct her. I had to admit that the ballerinas had earned it even if it was a bit of a faux pas. Sometimes, I wish that I had her inhibition. I felt an impulse to add a whistle to her clapping, yet I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. The crowd felt too large and their ears felt too judgmental.

I think that she might have noticed my hesitation, but she said nothing of it on the walk home. The leaves crackled under our feet as she babbled on about how much she enjoyed the show. I asked if she still thought that dance was a primitive activity. I expected her to say no, but she said that it was both primitive and sophisticated. I laughed and told her that she was as insightful as ever. She smiled and said no more. 

As we reached the door, I asked her if she would ever like to learn ballet. She shrugged and said maybe one day. She didn't feel much like a ballerina though. She said that she felt more like one of the clockwork figures. I stared back at her. I was uncertain whether she wanted comfort or not, so I tried offering her the truth. I told her that nearly everyone felt like a clockwork from time to time. 

She blinked and remained silent for a moment. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. I tried to reach out and grab her hand, hen without warning, she kissed me. She kissed me in a way that she had never kissed me before. Her lips weren't gently wanting comfort. They were forceful, greedy, and intent on tempting me. I nearly bucked under their taste, which only made her push further. I don't know how long the kiss lasted. It seemed like minutes. I only know that I had no voice when she finally pulled away. I could do no more than gape at her. 

She gave me a knowing smile and told me that I was correct. Perhaps, all people really were clockworks sometimes. Then, She went inside without another word. I didn't see her again that night and she hasn't spoken of the moment since. I'm not certain what she took from it, if anything at all. But she was right, I am a clockwork, compelled by rules and convention, all of which she defies. It explains why I grow increasingly uncertain of how to act around her. I don't know what role she might like me to play and, even then, I not certain that I ought to play it. I realize that you cannot offer any insight on this matter, but I feel inclined to keep you informed. May your health be well and my mind less confused. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #10==========

==========Letter #11:[Dirigbles][World's Fair Showcase][Crying][Mistakes][Loss of Trust] ==========

Dearest Friend, 

Unfornetly, this is the first time that I cannot write bearing good news. While the girl continues her excellent progress, it has been hindered by her new-found distaste for me. I promise you that she is not being fickle. I did something that risked our research. Moreover, I did something that broke her trust. I assure you that you will my sincerest apologies in short manner, but perhaps it is best if you know the full story first. If after reading it, you decide that you cannot forgive me, then I will hold you in no more contempt than I did her. 

The day started out innocently enough. The girl has taken up my habit of reading the morning paper. The news stories don't interest her much, but she enjoys learning about new clockwork inventions. On that day, she had spotted a short piece about a new touring exhibition for the next world's fair. It was expected to be passing through town on that morning. It only had a few minor exhibitions, but it was going to be hosted on one of Mr. Huntinngton's dirigibles, which got the girl excited. She pleaded with me to take her and, having nothing terribly important planned for that morning, I agreed. 

As she skipped off to grab our coats, she said that she was pleased that I kept my promise. I asked what she meant. She smiled and said that I had once told her that she might ride in a dirigible. It took me a moment to recall that cold winter day. It was so long ago. I was amazed that she could even remember it at all. She couldn't speak back then or, at least I thought, understand my words. However, there was no sense lingering on the matter much. I simply took it as a sign that we ought to take the day off and enjoy a brief trip to the sky. 

We had to rush to meet the dirigible before it took off. It was a workday, so the landing wasn't overly crowded. Just the exhibition hosts, a few rich investors, and a couple of well-to-do families that could exchange money for time. The girl didn't seem at all interested in the exhibits as we boarded. Her sole focus was on the dirigible and its many compartments. 

I explained to Mr. Huntington that the girl had never ridden in one before and he invited her up to the cockpit for take-off. For the first time in a long time, I felt the need to remind her to keep her voice down and not touch anything without asking. She bit her lip at the reproach but nodded. She didn't let it dampen her enthusiasm though. While she kept her hands to herself, her eyes grew wide at all the gears and knobs. Mr. Huntington indulged her a bit, but I had to practically pull her out of the room once we were airborne so that he could direct the machine. 

I took her to the main desk to look at clouds while the exhibitions were set up. It kept her entertained for a long while. The novelty of flying made her eyes wide with delight. Then, I played the game of picking animals out of the various cloud shapes. She bit her lip. I knew that she didn't like it when I treated her too childishly, but she was having too much fun to mind. She joined me in my game, deciding which clouds either elephants and which were kangaroos. We laughed until the exhibit opened. 

The inside of the theater where the showcase was held was fairly small, but it was well suited for the event. Around the room, there were small platforms where presenters could show off their various creations. And, beyond them, there was a set of large glass windows that circled the entire floor. The girl pointed out that presenters looked they were standing in clouds if you viewed them from a certain angle. I smirked. I imagined that they appreciated such a stage. Perhaps, flying might make their creations more appealing to investors. 

To be fair, there were few things on display that actually did fly. The girl quickly spotted as series of flying clockwork toys. The most impressive of which was a large green dragon that blew smoke. She immediately rushed over to its presenter and began peppering him with questions. I decided that might be best to leave the pair of them alone for a bit. Both were talking with such intensity that it was impossible for me to get a word in, and I'm sure that you have well-known the pleasure of conversing with someone who shares your most passionate hobby. So, I left them to it. 

I took a quick tour of the rest of the room, but nothing interested me much. One exhibit had some type of rolled waffle that could hold ice cream. I thought about getting one for the girl, but I didn't want it to melt before I gave it to her. So, I decided to stand by the door and watch the exhibitions from afar. Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention. There is only so much pandering I can take and I had already reached my limit in the short time that we had been there. 

I didn't notice when an old colleague approached, but I recognized him immediately. Mr. Tweedy, he was the man who worked with us on that dog breeding study. He was just jovial as I remembered him. In no time, we fell into discussing the old days at back the lab. Amazingly, he still remembered that beaker explosion that nearly destroyed half my face. We had a good laugh about it. 

I was hesitant to tell him about my current project. I know that we had promised to keep the girl a secret, but I had already sent some preliminary studies to his university, and well, he couldn't help but be interested in my findings. He asked if the girl was with me and I saw no point in lying to him. He would likely spot me leaving with her and, if he was going to meet her, I would rather it not be when he was annoyed. 

Of course, he immediately started asking me questions. He wanted to know if she was really half as brilliant as I described. I assured him that she was, but naturally, he didn't believe it. He demanded a demonstration. After all, if the girl really was no longer feral, surely she would have no problems showing it. 

I knew that I shouldn't have given in to his request. We hadn't planned on presenting the girl anywhere, at least until we turned a couple of publications. And, although I thought her to be capable of it, I hadn't prepared the girl for such a demonstration. I knew that she might not take kindly to such a request. However, I just couldn't resist the temptation. I was proud of all that she had accomplished and I wanted to show her off. He was an esteemed colleague, surely a quiet performance from her wouldn't drum up too much excitement for anybody. 

I called her over and let her introduce herself. She was a perfect picture of a well-educated young lady. She asked him about his family and work. I could tell that he was impressed, albeit against his will. He remarked that she was quite exceptional and asked if she would mind him testing her a bit. She looked uncomfortable, but I gave a nod and she agreed to it. 

His questions were quick, but he didn't ask anything that was beyond her ability. He had her recite some basic geometric proofs and label the elements. All things that I had taught her and that she could do with ease. I had hoped that this would quiet him so that I might excuse the girl. It was obvious that she wasn't enjoying this little game. However, his only voice louder as he grew more excited at her abilities. He kept exclaiming that such things were impossible for a feral and that the girl defied all scientific discovery.

I tried to shush him, but others couldn't help overhearing. A crowd started to gather. Each demanding if what he was saying was true. He was too excited to have any sense decorum and kept assuring everyone that she was really was feral. The crowd murmured in awe. After that, they refused to leave her alone. They kept demanding more and more, barking at her like a seal that performed tricks. 

Miraculously, she kept her composure and did her best with every ridiculous request that they threw at her. She read passages from any book they could find. She matched poems to authors. She did complex arithmetic in her head. Meanwhile, I desperately tried to find a way to disperse the crowd, but to no avail. The rest of the exhibition was forgotten. They only thing that anyone cared about was the girl. She performed for the next two hours without break. I tried to catch her eyes to see if she was okay, but they held no expression. I couldn't tell what she might have been thinking, but I doubted that it was anything pleasant. 

When we finally landed, I grabbed her and led her off as quickly as possible. My pace was hurried as I knew that the crowd would try to follow us, but I didn't care. I could feel her shaking in my arms. Our house wasn't far from the landing pad. I told myself that, if I could just get her inside, then we would be safe. Tears fill her eyes as we all but ran back home. I wanted to calm her, but I didn't have the breath.

The moment that we reached the front door, I threw it open and shoved us inside. She shook in my arms for a moment longer before pulling herself away. I instantly started to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it. She told me that she felt like was still a sideshow freak being made to entertain the sniffling masses. I tried to assure her that I never let any such thing happen again. She balked and asked me if I expected her to believe such a promise. Quietly, I said yes. She shook her head and called me a liar. I wanted to argue with her, but I knew that she was right. I said nothing as she stormed past me and slammed the door to her bedroom. 

That was last night. She hasn't spoken to me since. The story has already appeared in our local paper. I'm sure that it will appear in yours as well in a matter of days. Obviously, it is not my priority at the moment, but our findings should still be publishable. If you wish to proceed with our research, please write back confirming. I will admit I must seek the girl's consent before pursuing the project further, but I require yours as well. And if either of you remains too angry to wish to speak with me, I assure you that I understand. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #11==========

==========Letter #12:[Gentle to Rough][Primal][Fingering][Growling][Howling][Marking][Chasing Through the Woods][Sex in the Snow][Creampie][Teasing][L-Bombs][Preditor/Prey]==========

Dearest Friend, 

Many things have changed since my last writing, but I am at least pleased to report that I am in a better state. Your forgiveness greatly helped in that regard. I still don't fully think myself worthy of it, but your kind words did ease some of the knots in my stomach. The girl has forgiven me as well, although she took her time to do so. I can hardly blame her for her hesitation. My actions that day were entirely inexcusable and I'm amazed at the generosity of both of your spirits. I still don't feel as though I deserve such compassion, but I will accept it as otherwise I would only be doing you a further disservice.

The girl has also consented to be used in our research. A fact which you might find surprising, I certainly did. Her reasons for this decision are too complex to be discussed. However, to aid in your understanding, the girl has agreed to allow me to describe the night she reached her realization below. I must warn you that the events of that night were not without sin and I shall be amiss to leave out any details. The girl believes that recounting it will add to our findings on what she was and what she has become. Although, I honestly think that I learned more than equal measures about myself that night. I shall let you be the judge. Whether such insights might be added to some academic musing about the connection between man and beast, I am not certain. You may take from the following lines what you wish. I will only describe as I claim to know. 

It all began last Saturday evening. It had been about two weeks since the dirigible incident. She still hadn't forgiven me at that time and I refused to press the issue. After all, forgiveness must be earned, not demanded. Moreover, I didn't even know if she was capable of it given all that she had been through. So, the last fortnight had passed slowly. She still kept up her studies, more her for her benefit than my own, and she made polite conversation with me. Her tone remained cold and the topics dull, but I was grateful for any civility that she showed me. 

We had both decided to read in the library that evening. To my relief, she didn't seem to mind my company when I join her, although she didn't look up from her book. I assumed it would just be another night of us sitting in silence, but after about an hour, she asked about the text in her hands. I stared at the title as she held it up to the firelight. It was one of my books on ferals. Confused, I asked why she was reading it. She pursed her lips and said that she was curious. 

It was the most significant conversation that we had in weeks. I felt daring. I asked her if she knew what she was. She gave a simple nod. I wasn't surprised. She had to have known. There was no way that anyone could hide it from her anymore. I was annoyed with myself for not anticipating such a consequence and I felt ashamed of myself for not having prepared her better for it. I knew it from her eyes. She couldn't go back to her old world and ours still wouldn't fully accept her. 

I want to give her some sense of belonging, but I was unsure of how to achieve it. I realized that my words were meanless to her, so I just listened quietly as she spoke. Her voice was calm despite the difficulty of the subject. She pressed forward, asking what she most wanted to know. She asked if she was only some experiment to me, a trained dog meant to bring its owner glory. I opened my mouth to speak, but she wouldn't let me. She asked me if I truly loved her. Not her capabilities. Not her progress. Just her, exactly as she was. 

I stared at her and, for some strange reason, I felt overcome with anger. It wasn't directed at her. I was furious with myself for my sheer ignorance. Of course, I loved her. I had loved her for ages. I didn't know why my mind felt the need to deny it for so long, but I couldn't hide it any longer. I didn't care what the servants might think. I didn't care what the world might think. I would love her and I would, sure as hell, let her know it. 

I walked over to her, stood her up, and slammed the book to the ground. I kissed her. I kissed her without an ounce of inhabitation. If she wanted an answer, then my lips refused to waver. And she accepted with it greed. Any hesitation that she had was gone. She wrapped her arms around me and refused to let me go. I held her close as I felt the deliciousness of her tongue. Any worries that I had no longer existed. For the moment, she was mine, and that the only thing in the world that mattered.

The second that our lips parted, I threw her down onto the sofa. She didn't protest. She didn't ask for any assurances. She just grabbed my collar and pulled me toward her. I felt a wave of passion and anger wash over me once more. I desired her more than I had ever desired anything. She kissed me again. Deeper this time, and entirely without any restraint. She wanted to feel my tongue dance against hers, and I was more than willing to give her anything that she wanted. 

I kissed her until my lips tingled. The fireplace crackled behind us like spark urging me to give her more. I nipped at her neck to tempt her. She moaned in delight as her fingers trailed down my back. I was tempted to hold her wrists back, but I couldn't resist letting her play. Instead, I delighted in teasing her. The girl's skin prickled at my slightest touch and I was greedy in making her bend to it. Her hair flew out of its eloquent bun as she writhed underneath me. I kissed her ears, then her mouth, then her neck again. I was so eager to please her. 

I asked if she wanted more. She could only cry in response, but she nodded her head. I slid my hand under folds of her dress. I grinned and bit her lip. She was already soaking. As my fingers found her clit, she began to tremble. I smirked. I had forgotten that she was still untouched, but one look in her eyes told me that she no longer desired to be. 

I held her tightly to stop her from shaking, my kisses short and firm to remind her to stay in place. She did her best as I started to rub her faster and faster. I didn't know if she understood what she was about to experience, but she kept pleading for more. And, without question, I had to give it to her. 

I slid my hand into her undergarments to touch her properly. She coiled at the new sensation, but one kiss made her crave it again. My lips teased hers and I felt her needy little slit soak my hand. I laughed. I knew that she was ready. As her face grew red with excitement, I slid a finger inside of her. She gave a small gasp of surprise, but her beautiful cunt gripped me tightly. I moved my finger up and down as I felt her grow wetter and wetter. She squirmed, but I kept my grip firm. I wanted her to feel it. I need her to feel it. 

She cried with joy. The pleasure was entirely new and she could hardly take much more. My fingers moved even faster. She needed to give into soon, otherwise, she would break herself. She gasped as her trembling cause us both to shake. Part of me wanted to calm her, but I couldn't leave her wanting. I knew that she needed this. I gave her a firm kiss and whispered 'Cum for me'. She shrieked and tightened around my finger. We had never spoken of the subject, but her body already knew the words. 

I kissed her again as the pleasure overtook her. She called out in pure ecstasy as her breath grew short and excited. She shook uncontrollably. Her wetness dripped down my finger as she finally gave in to what she had never known before. She was beautiful. 

I grinned, happy to have pleased her. Yet, it wasn't loud and wild, as I expected. It was soft, and gentle, and absolutely wonderful. It took her a few moments to calm down, but I was more than willing to hold her for as long she needed. 

Eventually, she turned to face me, studying the curious look in my eyes. She gave me small kiss on the lips and asked if I was expecting something more. I felt my face redden. I didn't want to admit that, given the intensity of the moment, I had expected her to revert back to her more savage nature. She gave a coy smile. She always was too clever for her own good. I had no doubt that she knew what I was thinking. 

She gave me another kiss and slid out from under me. Without a word, she headed for the door. I asked where she was going, but she only motioned for me to follow. She led me out to the back garden. I shivered as I felt the cold night air hit my skin. 

I grabbed her, more forcefully than I had intended, but I wanted an explanation. She looked back at me without fear, that same coy smile on her face. She told me that she could still be feral if she wanted, but thought that I ought to join her. She knew that I had the urge. If her education had taught her one thing, it was that all men did. She just needed me to give into it. 

I gapped and asked her how. She told me that I already knew. She could see it in my eyes. She wanted me to take her. My grip on her tighten again, but this time, she wouldn't let me keep hold She fought her way out of my grasp and stepped out into the snow. With a small wink, she started to undress. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, but her movements were quick and her cheeks held no embarrassment. She was entirely naked before I regained my senses. Part of me wanted to scold her for her brashness. She was bound to catch a chill if not worse. 

But then, the moonlight hit her body and I forgot all of my words. She looked absolutely magnificent. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I needed her back in my arms, now. 

I stepped towards her, but she gave a come-and-get-me wave and raced off into the woods. I growled. Then and there, I made up my mind to play her little game, but I promised myself that I would win. 

I tore off my clothes as quickly as possible and raced after her. It was easy enough to follow her track through the snow. My large feet jumped over her tiny prints without any care. By the time that I reached the treeline, I heard a teasing whistle. I knew that she was close. I would find her. I would take her. And I would make her mine. 

I darted between the trees until I finally caught sight of her. As I neared, I growled and gave her a devilish grin. She gasped and I howled in delight as I watched the confidence in her eyes change to fear. For the first time, she could truly see the monster that she had unleashed. I wasn't a man anymore. I was a beast. And as much as it disturbed her, I knew that she wanted to be my prey.

But she wasn't about to be taken easily. The girl was wild again. The fear on her face was quickly replaced with longing. She would let me have her, but not without a fight. She let out a taunting scream as she darted between the trees. I tailed after her, refusing to ever let her leave my sight again. She was quick, but I was persistent. I knew that I could outlast her. The second she stopped to catch her breath, she would be mine. All mine. 

It didn't take long. I could hear her gasping. I rushed forward. The night air pierced through my lung like a knife. I didn't care. The girl was close and I needed to taste her again. I would let nothing stand in my way. 

I was nearly there. She saw me, but she was too tired to run. I howled. She screamed, half in happiness and half in anger, as I pounced. 

We both hit the fresh snow with a loud thud. She immediately started squirming, but I pressed her down with my weight. She bit into my shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to remind me that we were still playing. I kissed her to keep her mouth busy. Despite herself, she moaned as the warmth of my lips hit her. I growled again. I did so love making her bend to my will.

I pinned her wrists back with my hand and she fought against it, testing my strength. But I kept them firm as she began to cry in frustration. She struggled with all her might. Until finally, she howled with a joy-filled rage when she realized that she was firmly pinned. Snowflakes flew through her dampened and tangled hair. She looked completely untamable and yet completely mine. 

Normally, I hated it when she cried, but now I was delighted that she was crying for me. With tears still in her eyes, she grinned up at me and dared me to do my worst. I grabbed her by the chin and bite her neck. It wasn't soft. I want to leave a mark. Whatever embarrassment it caused, I didn't care. I wanted her to be reminded that I owned her. 

She shrieked in pain and excitement. I bite her again. Even harder that time, reminding her of her place. She wiggled under my palms, but she could do nothing but gasp as I left marks all down her neck. I smirked. I knew that she was enjoying it. I could smell her growing wet again and it only made me want her more. 

I nipped at her chest. I was determined to cover her in bruises. I made her nipples grow hard and excited for my touch. She was growing too tired to squirm, but I still wasn't done teasing her. My mouth wandered over every inch of her breasts. I left nowhere unturned. She shivered as the night air made each spot cool again, but she didn't mind. She knew that I would keep her warm. 

My mind was beyond the cold. All of my senses were focused on the her-the smell of her excitement, the way that she bit her lip, every little gasp and moan that I heard. I needed to be the one to take her. I needed to be the first. Her body was mine. I knew no other way to describe it. She was my prize. 

I felt my cock pressed against her. It was ready. One look into her eyes told me that she was ready as well. With another growl, I forced her legs apart. She squealed, this time with an almost girlish anticipation, and wrapped herself around me. I held her head up. I wanted her to look at me. I wanted her to know that she belonged to me. 

I tried to begin slowly, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I wanted to fill her with my hard cock. I thrust. She screamed-first in pain, and then in surprise, and then in delight. I moaned as I felt her stretch around me. Never had I known anything so wonderous. Despite her initial reluctance, she took me so eagerly. Her legs pushed me further and further into her. Yet, she still wanted more. 

I thrust harder, knocking her against the tree, but she paid no attention. She needed me to give her sweet cunt want it craved. It had only been an hour since she had last cum. But now that she knew it, she longed for nothing else. She howled as she bucked her hips, demanding me to give her more. 

I screamed. I would hold nothing back anymore. She would take all of me. I thrust over and over, determined to push her over the edge. She would cum for me. I would make her. 

I felt my cock growing warm inside her. With each thrust, the tension built more and more. I knew that I was close, but I wouldn't give in until I had won her. And I knew that I could force her to obey. 

"Cum for me", I growled. 

Her eyes widened. As I felt her pussy tighten around me, I smirked. I knew that she was my good girl. She had always been my good girl. And, if I had my way, she always would be. 

I kissed her and I felt her give in to her passion once more. This time, it was every bit as ravenous as I imagined. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she shook violently. Any sense in her had left. I knew from her grin, the only thing that existed was her pleasure. And she accepted it without any fear. She no longer cared to be civilized. She only cared about how wonderful I felt inside her. And she let the world know it. As waves of ecstasy washed over her, her howls carried further into the night air, daring anyone who would hear to know her happiness. 

I joined her. I couldn't stop myself once I felt her beautiful little cunt tighten around my cock. Pleasure washed over me too and wanted her to hear it. My howls matched hers as I gave a final thrust. I shook and felt myself fill her with the warm delicious cum that I knew that she had been craving. She pulled me closer and I moaned in delight as her howls faded. It was all that I could have ever wanted. 

Once the tension left my body, I became a man again. I saw no more reason to yell or howl, although I wasn't embarrassed. My mind simply regained its humanity as had hers. I kissed her with the same softness I had in the library and she snuggled close to my side. We laid there naked, cuddling, and entirely unashamed. She was right. All men could become beasts, but perhaps we don't always have to run from our more primitive natures. And, if she must live a world between the civilized and the rash, I was more than happy to join her, as I always shall be. 

This will be the last of my letters. As I mentioned, the girl did agree that we may use any information that we've already gathered. However, after we got back inside that night, she asked that the future details of our relationship be kept private. I think the request is more than fair and, after reading what transpired, I suspect that you will agree. The current data is yours to do with what you wish and, if you're curious about the future, I assure that the girl is in good hands. 

Best Regards, 

Your faithful colleague

==========End: Letter #12==========


End file.
